The field of this invention is quartz crystal resonators, which resonators are useful as the frequency determining elements in such circuits as oscillators and filters. More particularly, the invention for the first time makes it practical to utilize SC-cut resonators vibrating in their fundamental modes in standard high precision crystal oscillators. The invention thus expands the utility of SC-cut resonators with all of their attendant advantages, and overcomes some of the disadvantages of this cut which have hitherto limited the use of these resonators. The invention provides a high Q resonator of this type which inherently suppresses the undesired b-mode of vibration without the addition of circuitry to the oscillator.